


Where The Heart Is

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, M/M, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Erik home is not so easily defined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 4 - Travel

 

His passport tells half the story.

Countries are the inked breadcrumbs bleeding past into present, the future forever an elusive abstraction.

He is a man of the world, a chameleon, going, going...

Home is neither place nor thing. Home— _Charles_ —is the calm in the midst of Erik’s storm, the challenge to seek greatness, the smile and dancing eyes trumping a lifetime of scowls and glares. He is the pendulum swing of much needed balance. He is the deep breath and sighed exhalation for whom Erik’s heart beats, despite distance and circumstance.

He is the other half of Erik’s story.

 

 

 

 


End file.
